Oftentimes when an application encounters a problem that results in an abnormal termination of the application, such as a crash, a crash reporter will collect a dump of information related to the crash. The dump of information can include, for example, contents of memory that were accessible by the application and a state of a processor that was executing instructions from the memory. In some cases, a user can opt to allow the crash reporter to provide the dump of information to an entity that is responsible for the application, such as a company that developed the application. The company can then use the dump of information to diagnose and fix the problem that caused the crash.